Into the Devil's Fire
by JCS2014
Summary: REPOST - what if the car Daryl found in the garage was THE car? He finds Beth, hurt, but alive. Joe's men bring vengeance to those who took her. But now Daryl has to deal with the 'protection' of Joe and the Claimers. Daryl knows it isn't safe, but had no idea how bad things would get when they find Rick, Carl, & Michonne on the road. And what about Terminus? D/B and R/M
1. Chapter 1

**Posted this a while ago, then took it down along with my other unfinished works after a few very nasty 'reviews'. Then someone reminded me, I write for me. Yes I'm glad if someone else reads and enjoys it, but it is my story and if someone doesn't like it, no one is making them read it. If you have constructive criticism, or find a mistake, please tell me! But if all you're planning is to rip it apart because you don't like Daryl paired with Beth, don't bother. If you don't like that pairing, why are you reading a story that explicitly tells you that it pairs them? End rant.**

*x*x*x*x*x*

**Into the Devil's Fire – 1 – Out of the Frying Pan**

_**The greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't**__**exist**_** – The Usual Suspects 1995 **

**The Walking Dead and all recognized characters and situations were created by and belong to AMC, the writers, and actors. I own nothing and mean no disrespect, but you didn't have Daryl find Beth. Starts during "Us" and goes AU, weaving parts of "Us" and "A" into the story. **

*x*x*x*x*x*

"There ain't no 'us'," Daryl snapped.

Joe reached over and took the cigarette from his hand, "You leavin' right now? Then sure seems like there's an 'us' to me."

They walked into the garage and Daryl immediately spotted the car. He walked over to it, grabbed the tarp and tossed it back. His breathing quickened, his heart pounded in his chest. There in the back window was the familiar cross. He looked inside. The car was empty, no sign of her or anyone else. He glanced back at the trunk. On the floor against the wall was a crowbar. Daryl grabbed it and went to the back of the car.

"Da hell you doin'," Billy snarled. "I done claimed this one. Get your own!"

"Just need to check the trunk," Daryl replied.

"NO!" Billy shoved Daryl back. "Car's mine!"

Daryl slammed him out of the way, "I don't want the damn car, I just need to check the damn trunk!" He couldn't breathe.

"Problem," Joe asked as he walked over, followed by the other men.

"Car's mine, Joe," Billy whined. "Claimed it proper. He ain't got no right to do nothin' to it."

"I just need to check the trunk," Daryl repeated softly, never taking his eyes off of it.

Joe took the crowbar out of Daryl's hands and handed it to Billy, "Your car, you open the trunk." Joe took a step so that he was face to face with Daryl as Billy jammed the crowbar into the latch and popped the hood open.

Billy stepped back covering his nose, "Whew. Empty. But damn somebody was in it."

The scent of urine floated to Daryl as he stepped around Joe. There was a large blood pool on one side of the carpeted trunk. Another stain was the source of the urine smell. And there, lying near the blood, was a boot. Daryl picked it up. There was no mistaking it. Beth. It had been cut up, destroyed. And there was blood inside of it.

"This from that little piece of ass you lost," Len snickered.

Daryl lunged but Joe caught him easily. "Simmer down."

"Joe this is wet," Tony said, rubbing his fingers into the urine, "Hasn't been here long." He sniffed his fingers much to the disgust of the others and rubbed them together, "Think she's dehydrated."

Daryl readied his crossbow and strode rapidly to the door. It was only after he was back outside that he realized Joe and the others had followed him.

"Hold up a second," Joe ordered. "And tell me what's going on."

"Thieving is bad, right?" Daryl asked. Joe nodded. "Well someone stole her from me and I mean to get her back and make him pay."

"Well, she's barefoot, bleeding, and weak," Joe said. "He can't have taken her too far."

"She ain't weak!"

"OK, fair enough. But if she's dehydrated she's not at her best."

"She's claimed," Daryl snapped. "When we find her…"

"If we find her…" Len laughed.

"When we find her, she's mine, she's been mine," Daryl snarled.

"Got it. Anyone not want to help Daryl reclaim what's his can head back inside," Joe offered. No one moved. "Good. Spread out. Let's see where this thieving bastard took Daryl's girl."

Daryl found her footprints quickly in the dirt. Small, stumbling, and dripping blood. Two sets walked along side hers. There were places where she was dragged along. Then her footprints stopped, and the other, larger, boot prints, got slightly deeper.

"He's carryin' her," Daryl whispered.

"Got tired of fighting her," Joe replied. "You're a helluva tracker, bow-man." Daryl just nodded.

"It'll slow him down," Harley said.

"She's heavier than she looks," Daryl remembered.

They passed a couple of buildings as Daryl followed the boot tracks. As they reached a small house, Daryl saw a sign that advertised the house was a replica of an early American homestead.

"Open for tours," Dan read aloud.

A burst of laughter caught their attention. It came from behind the house. Joe pointed to Len, Harley, and Billy, indicating they should go around one side. Daryl followed Joe and Dan around the other.

There were four people sitting in a circle. Three men, young men, maybe early to mid-twenties. And a girl about the same age. She poked something with a stick and laughed uproariously.

Beth.

Beth lay in the dirt in the center of the circle. She was hogtied. Her hands lashed behind her back, secured to her ankles. Dressed only in her tank top and underpants. Bruises covered her visible porcelain skin. She was blindfolded and gagged. A large bruise covered one side of her face, with a cut bleeding sluggishly from the blindfold up into her hairline. A long slice on her ankle was clotting. Her hair was loose and matted with blood and sweat. She wasn't moving. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Then she shivered.

Daryl started forward, but Dan caught him in a vise like embrace, pinning his arms down. One arm came up around Daryl's throat and jammed his chin up sharply. Daryl's crossbow clattered to the ground, loud in the still night. The group leapt to their feet, weapons ready. Joe put a finger to his lips and winked at Daryl. Joe stepped out of the shadows and waved at the group, "Hello there. Beautiful evening isn't it?"

The four exchanged glances, surprised by their arrival and seemingly friendly greeting. One man stepped forward, "Hi. Sorry we weren't expecting company tonight." He offered his hand. "I'm Noah." The others lowered their weapons.

"Noah?" Joe ignored his extended hand until the man dropped it.

Noah laughed, "Yeah. The gatherer." He glanced around nervously as the others stepped into view and he realized they were surrounded. "This is Jim, Rob, and Lisa."

"And who is this?" Joe jerked his chin to Beth.

"New friend," Noah smirked.

"Really?"

"She's a gift," Jim piped up, grinning proudly. The others perked up, eager to please the man in front of them.

"Found her a couple days ago," Lisa said with a slight kick to Beth's leg. "She's a virgin. Don't find many of them out here nowadays. So we've got to take her home. Our boss will take her, then give her as a gift to whomever is most deserving. Sucks though. She was the only one we found this run and we can't have any real fun with her." Rob ran his hand down Lisa's back to her well rounded ass.

"I don't know," Joe stooped down next to Beth and ran his finger along her cheek, feeling her shiver violently. "She's got a mouth. Got an ass. You sure she's a virgin?"

Lisa nodded, smiling broadly. "Checked her myself." She held up her little finger and wiggled it suggestively. "You know," she glanced at the men surrounding her. "If you were to change that, we could have as much fun as we wanted tomorrow."

Daryl struggled violently but couldn't break Dan's hold. Dan's arm tightened dangerously around Daryl's throat cutting off air and any option of speech. Daryl was furious and terrified to find Dan's erection pressing into his back.

Joe laughed, "Sounds like fun." He hooked his finger under the gag and pulled.

"Careful," Noah said. "She's a fighter. Bites."

"What's her name?" Joe asked as the gag dropped around Beth's neck.

Lisa laughed, "We've been calling her Rabbit. Because she's such a scared little rabbit. Pissed herself in the car she was so scared."

Jim snorted, "Pissed herself because you left her in the trunk for three days you idiot. Of course she was scared too but damn…."

Joe looked up at the group, "Sometimes being scared is the only thing that keeps you alive." He turned to look over his shoulder, catching Daryl's eyes. "What's her name?"

"Beth," Daryl said as the arm around his neck eased. As much to answer Joe's question as to let Beth know he was there.

Beth started violently under Joe's hand. Joe turned back to her, "Recognize that voice Rabbit?" Beth nodded. "What is his name?" Joe asked her.

"Daryl," Beth's voice was hoarse. She licked her dry lips with an equally dry tongue. "Daryl Dixon."

Joe tossed his head back and roared with laughter, "Any relation to Merle Dixon?"

Beth couldn't see him and didn't realize he was asking Daryl, so she answered softly, "Brother."

"You know Merle?" Joe asked her. Beth nodded. "And where is he?" Joe asked as he untied the blindfold and pulled it away from her face, taking it slow where the blood had adhered it to her skin.

"Died," Beth whispered. Her eyes instinctively searched for and found Daryl.

"Excuse me," Noah interrupted. "But as much fun as this has been we can't really let you take her. We just stopped to clean her up and maybe play with her a little. Like I said, virgins are becoming very rare, unless they're very young. Our boss doesn't do kids. Lisa and I found her and we need to take her home. It's kind of a code thing."

"No it's kind of a thieving thing," Joe replied, his voice deepening dangerously, "And we don't abide thieves. Do we Daryl?"

"No."

Dan released his grip on Daryl and stepped back. Daryl grabbed his crossbow, raised it, and fired, slamming a bolt directly into Noah's eye. Lisa, Jim, and Rob all screamed in shock and finally turned to fight or flee, but it was too late. Dan leapt in as Billy, Tony, Harley, and Len disarmed them and threw them to the ground. A quick but brutal beat down followed.

Daryl ran to Beth. Joe pulled his knife and sliced through the ropes holding her.

"What are you doing?" Lisa wailed. "Why?"

Joe smiled at her, "Rules are simple. No lying. No stealing. Even if you didn't know us, those rules have been around for a very long time. You didn't 'find' her, you stole her from Daryl. Then you lied to me. You break the rules, you get punished. And hell, rules of survival are even simpler. Seven armed men come at you outta nowhere, you don't grin and tell stories. You four may just be too stupid to live. You offered us a fun night. My men are going to take you up on that offer. Men. Enjoy."

"No. No. No," Lisa protested desperately as Harley slammed her down and began to cut her pants away from her.

Daryl ignored them. Ignored the screams, the pleading, the impact of blows. All he cared about was the girl in his arms. Beth stared up at him, shaking violently. Daryl ripped his jacket off and wrapped it around her before scooping her up in his arms.

"Let's get her inside," Joe said. "I'll check, make sure it's clear." Daryl waited in the doorway of the rough little shack. Joe emerged quickly, "Ain't much but it'll do." He stood in front of Daryl, blocking his entrance, "Said she was yours?" Daryl nodded. "How's she yours and still a virgin?"

"Said she was mine. Never said I fucked her. Ain't like that. Don't make her any less mine."

Joe nodded and stepped back so Daryl could enter the cabin. There was an old fashioned stove in the small kitchen. A small sink held a water pump. An old battered tub sat in front of a fireplace. There were framed pictures and various items scattered around the walls. Daryl carried Beth over to the rough wooden table and sat her on a chair. He pulled a bottle of water from his pack and offered it to her, she accepted it with hands that shook so badly she nearly dropped it. He took it back, opened it, and helped her drink. She gulped greedily, nearly emptying the bottle.

Joe knocked the bottle out of his hands. "Are you really that stupid?"

Beth flinched away from him, then covered her mouth with her hands. She turned away from Daryl and began to retch. Joe cursed and grabbed a bowl from the counter, barely getting it in front of her before she puked. She brought up all of the water then continued to retch bile and acid. Daryl pulled her hair back and rubbed her back gently as the spasms eased off.

"Rinse and spit, girl," Joe ordered. She took the last of Daryl's water into her mouth and spit it into the bowl. Once he was sure she was done, Joe removed the bowl and threw it into the sink where it broke in two. "You can't let her take it so fast. Give her a little at a time." He handed over another bottle of water. "How in the hell have you kept her alive so long?"

Daryl gave Beth the water and she took a small sip. Joe nodded approvingly. He walked over to the sink and gave the pump a few trial pumps. With a groan and a gurgle, the water began to flow. Joe rinsed out the sink then glanced over to the tub. Inside the tub was a hose and funnel. He grabbed it, hooked it under the pump and water flowed down into the tub. He tested it with his fingers.

"Freezing," he cursed. "Have to start a good fire first, get the water warm before we can clean her up. Check the chimney, make sure it's clear and start a fire with what's displayed there," Joe told Daryl. He went out and began bringing in wood from the pile as Daryl checked the fireplace and tried to light the wood. "Here," Joe handed over his flask, "Use a bit of this on some of those memo cards. Don't think anyone cares any more that people only bathed before church once a week or that early settlers hunted daily."

Daryl was able to get the fire roaring quickly and used the hose to fill the large iron pot hanging over the flames. Beth sat staring at the flames. She didn't move, didn't look at Daryl, didn't even react when Joe dumped a stack of wood on the floor in the corner.

"Beth?" Daryl stooped down next to her. "Can you hear me?"

She glanced over then, "I knew you'd come."

He nodded, then moved her hair to look at the cut. He didn't want to think about it. Think about if he'd died at the crossroads rather than agree to go with Joe. Think about if he'd left the group last night. Or today as they approached the garage. A thousand little choices in the past week had led him to find her. What small change could have left her alone?

She was back to staring at the fire. Joe hefted the water and poured it into the tub where it steamed. He filled the pot again.

"Beth?" She didn't answer him. "Beth," Daryl resorted to shaking her slightly.

"She's in shock Daryl," Joe said. "And severely dehydrated."

"I don't know what to do."

Joe nodded, "We keep her warm. Get fluids into her. Food tomorrow. We'll get her cleaned up. You said she's not weak. She'll have to come out of this herself."

The tub was full and temperature meeting Joe's approval when the door opened and the men trooped in with their three prisoners.

"Gettin' cold out there," Dan explained.

Joe smirked, "Thought you'd be keeping yourselves warm enough, but alright. Bedroom's been claimed so you'll have to make do out here. Think there may be some blankets on display back there, let me check."

"Blankets," Tony snorted.

"Well I'd rather not have splinters in my knees," Harley retorted.

Daryl glanced over. The girl was shaking almost as violently as Beth had been. Her clothes had been torn or ripped away. There were bruises and bite marks all over her body. Both men were hiding their faces in shame. Both of them had their hands tied behind their backs, neither of them were wearing pants. One of them had blood running down the back of his thigh.

Daryl looked away and moved to shield Beth from their sights.

Joe returned with a stack of blankets that he threw into the living area. He brought one over and lay it on the table. Daryl lifted Beth and carried her to the tub. He sat her into the warmed water still dressed in the tank top and underwear, there was no way he was stripping her down in here. Joe handed him one of the bandanas that had been used to blindfold and gag her. He had the other in his hand. He soaked it and gently began to clean the wound on her forehead. Daryl used the other and tenderly bathed her back and shoulders. He checked her arms, wiping off blood and dirt, her wrists where the ropes had cut into her tender flesh. Then on to her legs, lifting one, than the other, scrubbing her carefully and checking wounds. Beth sat still and silent. No reaction to the men's handling of her. Joe warned, "this is gonna hurt," as he poured some of his flask onto a section of the bandana and pressed it to her forehead. But Beth didn't respond even then. Or when Joe pulled her leg out of the water to wipe alcohol on the gash on her ankle.

The men were making noise again. Daryl glanced over. One of the male prisoners was dead. Lying crumpled against the wall with an obviously broken neck and a knife in his temple. The other was being held down by Tony as Dan was sucking him off. As Daryl watched the man jerked in orgasm and Dan rose up to slam into him and thrust violently. The woman was being pounded by Harley as Billy sat squeezing her breasts. Her eyes were glazed and distant. Len sat against the door watching Daryl bathe Beth. He had his hand down his pants stroking himself.

Daryl looked back to Beth. She was staring into the fire without blinking. He put the water bottle to her lips and she swallowed what he poured into her mouth. He continued to stroke the bandana over her skin gently, soothingly.

Joe carefully taped a bandage over the wound he'd cleaned. "OK, I think that's enough for now. You need to strip her out of those clothes and wrap her in the blanket. It'll do to dry her. Let me see what we can dress her in. Oh hey…"

Joe got up and walked through the carnage of the living room. Against the far wall was a large frame containing period clothing. He pulled it from the wall and let it crash to the floor. He broke out the glass and pulled a simple cotton dress from inside. Walking back over, he shook it out. "Not playing Len?"

"Nope, I'm good here," Len's eyes closed as he continued to masturbate.

"Dress her in this. Not great but it's dry," Joe said. Then he turned to watch his men.

Daryl pulled his knife and cut through the thin fabric of Beth's tank top. He cut down the back and pulled it forward, averting his eyes. Then he stood her up, still blocking her from the men, and wrapped her in the blanket before lifting her out of the tub. Finally he reached underneath and pulled her underwear off. He tossed the wet clothing into the corner and began to dry her with the blanket. She stood where he placed her, so still, so silent. Staring off into nothing. Daryl pulled the dress over her head. It was a short sleeved, homemade, blue and white prairie dress that hung on her slim frame. Daryl let the blanket fall after she was covered then wrapped her in his jacket and vest again. He stepped in front of her, leveling his gaze with hers. She blinked a few times, then seemed to see him.

"Come on bowman, bring your girl," Joe said.

Daryl scooped Beth up in his arms again and followed Joe into the back bedroom. There was a large bed on one side and a small child's bed on the other. Quilts displayed on both were dusty but intact. Joe tossed a bundle of bandages onto the bed. He shut the door, closing out most of the noise from the outer room and flopped down on the small bed, his legs hanging off the edge. Daryl laid Beth down on middle of the bigger bed. He started to move away and she clung to him. He pulled her hands free, tucked her under the quilt, and walked over to check the window.

"All secure bowman, shutters are locked from inside," Joe said. "Settle down with your girl. Wrap up her wrists and leg. Keep giving her sips of water. Get some sleep."

Daryl used the bandages and covered the damage to her wrists, then the gash on her leg he assumed was made when they cut off her boots. He set the extras aside and stretched out next to Beth, she was looking at him, meeting his eyes, so he shifted closer and pulled her to rest against his chest.

Joe laid his wrist over his eyes. He shifted, and bent his legs to rest them on the bed. "Yeah, this isn't gonna work, sorry." He stood up with a groan and came over to the bed. "You two don't take up much room anyway." Joe laid down on the other edge of the bed with a sigh.

Beth had stiffened and started shaking again as Joe climbed in behind her. Daryl rubbed her back and shifted to press his chin against her head, careful to avoid the bandage. Joe kept to his side though and eventually she relaxed and began to doze.

She awoke frequently during the night. Each time, Daryl gave her the bottle of water to sip. Noises from the living room died down in the early morning hours. Daryl fell into a deep sleep just before dawn, getting a few hours himself.

*x*x*x*x*x*


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Devil's Fire – 2 – Deal with the Devil**

_**Somehow our devils are never quite what we expect when we meet them face to face – **_**Nelson Demille.**

**The Walking Dead and all recognized characters and situations were created by and belong to AMC, the writers, and actors. I own nothing and mean no disrespect, but you didn't have Daryl find Beth. Starts during "Us" and goes AU, weaving parts of "Us" and "A" into the story. **

***x*x*x*x*x* **

Daryl woke. Beth was still curled against his chest. Joe was stretched out behind her, propped up watching them sleep. Joe met his eyes and smiled. "Morning bowman," he whispered. Beth startled awake. Daryl rubbed her back gently.

"I knew you'd find me. I told them," she said hoarsely. He handed her the bottle of water to sip.

Joe stretched with a loud groan, "Best night sleep I've had in ages. Let's go see what the rest of this pretend town has to offer." He stood up and grabbed his bag. "Come on Daryl, bring your girl." Joe walked out whistling happily.

Beth shuddered, "Daryl?"

"It's OK," he whispered as he stood, grabbing his own bag. He slung his crossbow to his back and gathered her into his arms to carry her out.

In the living room, the second male prisoner was dead, crumpled in the corner. As Daryl walked by, the female reached over and grabbed his ankle, "Please," she begged. "Please."

Daryl kicked free of her grasp, accidentally connecting with her head, slicing open a wound similar to Beth's. He stared as the blood poured from her head, then turned away. Joe walked over from the kitchen, water dripping off his face. He stooped down to the girl.

"Please," she wept. "No more. Please help me."

"How many?" Joe asked. "How many have you taken? How many virgins did you deliver as gifts? How many others did you keep to play with?"

"I don't know," she cried. "Didn't keep count. Better them than me. Didn't keep count."

"How many of them begged? Begged for help?"

"All of them," she admitted.

"You all done with this?" Joe asked the men. When they nodded to him, he pulled his knife and emotionlessly slammed it down into the woman's head. Beth flinched into Daryl's chest. He stood silent, watching Joe pull his knife out of the woman who'd helped steal Beth. Joe rose, "You guys get your shit together. We'll see what else is around here." Daryl followed him outside. Beth blinked in the sunlight.

They walked further into the little display town. In the center sat a large brick grill. A small picnic table stood next to it. One side bench had collapsed, but the other looked sturdy enough to hold Beth. "Daryl I have to pee," she whispered before he could set her down.

Joe looked around, "Lookee there, an outdoor outhouse." He walked over to the door marked 'women' and kicked on it. The door collapsed inward. "Whoops. Remind me to leave a negative review on their website. It's clear." As Daryl carried her by, he nodded, "Good sign, her having to piss, means you got a good amount of water into her last night."

Daryl knew that much. He carried her across to the toilet and let her stand on his feet, keeping her bare feet off of the floor. He held her as she hovered over the bowl to pee. There was actually toilet paper on the roll, old and falling apart but there, so she used it. Once she was done, he carried her back outside.

Joe had walked over to the grill and table. He glanced around then went to the wood line and gathered a bunch of branches to bring back to the grill. By the time Daryl sat Beth down, Joe had the fire going. Daryl pulled his half of rabbit out of his bag and quickly prepped it to cook. Joe watched him for a long quiet moment, then dropped his bag on the table and pulled a can out.

"This might be better for her to start on," Joe said.

Daryl looked at the can. It was slightly banged up and the label was gone. "What is it?"

"Chicken broth," Joe replied. He angled it so Daryl could see the bottom. "Not even far out of date. Take the lid off before you put it in the fire."

Daryl pulled the pop cap and took a sniff. It smelled fine so he sat it on the grill to heat. "Thanks. You want some rabbit?"

Joe chucked, "Sure. Love me a piece of rabbit ass as much as the next man."

Beth shuddered slightly and tucked herself further into Daryl's jacket.

Joe cleared his throat, "So here's how it is. You can't stay here. You know sooner or later this 'leader' is gonna come lookin' for his virgin gatherers. Best not be here when he does. I need a tracker. A good tracker is almost as rare as a virgin these days. See the boys and me have been followin' a disgusting piece of sh…uh… excrement," he censored himself with a glance to Beth. "A few weeks back, we'd taken refuge in a house, tryin' to get a little rest. This guy killed our friend Lou. Left him to turn and attack us. Then ran like a coward. Man like that needs to be dealt with. So far he's been stickin' to the tracks, headin' to this place called Terminus."

"Terminus?" Daryl turned the rabbit over the flames.

"Sanctuary for all, community for all, those who arrive, survive," Joe quoted. "Lies. And anyone falling for it is a fool. Not sure if this sh… excrement-head is a fool, but he and his companions might wise up. If they do, and they leave the tracks, I'm gonna need a good tracker. So, you come with us, you track this guy until we find him, you help us teach him a lesson. In exchange, we'll help you keep your girl safe. None of the boys will touch her. And once we're done with the guy, we'll help you two find a place. 'Less of course you decide to keep goin' with us." Joe pulled a spoon and a battered metal mug out of his sack and offered them to Daryl "We gotta deal bowman?"

Daryl chewed on his thumbnail for a second, looking at Beth, then he nodded and accepted the offered mug and spoon. "Deal."

Joe smiled broadly, "Good." He slapped his knees and stood up. "Let's get that rabbit before it burns. Soup should be hot enough too."

Daryl covered his hand with his sleeve and pulled the broth from the fire first. He poured about half into the mug and handed it to Beth along with the spoon after he wiped it on his shirt.

"Like the water," Joe said. "Take it slow."

Beth nodded and stirred the broth. Daryl pulled the rabbit apart and split it in half with Joe. They sat at the table and ate quietly. Beth ate the broth slow spoonful by spoonful, keeping her head down, eyes on the mug. Daryl watched her worriedly.

Joe finished his share of the rabbit and licked his fingers. "Damn that was delicious." He stood up. "I'll leave you two to finish up. Daryl, I think she can take the rest of the broth. When you're done, come find us, we're gonna check out what's here, see if there's anything of use."

Daryl nodded and stood to fetch the rest of the broth. He poured it into the mug feeling the weight of Beth's eyes on him. "Eat," he said.

"Daryl what are you doin'?" she whispered. Daryl shrugged. "Don't just shrug at me."

"Beth I gotta do what he says right now. I'll track this guy and then we'll get away. They… gotta code. No lyin', no stealin', and Joe's in charge. We'll be OK."

Beth's lip quivered, "Daryl he's never gonna just let us go."

Daryl stared deep into her eyes, "Then I'll kill them and we'll go."

She fought back a sob. "You were right," she whispered. "All the good people are gone."

Daryl pulled her into his arms, "Ain't right. You're still here. And ain't no one gonna take you from me again. No one's gonna hurt you. Ever. You stay with me. Always. Right beside me." He rubbed her back as she settled. "But now you need to finish eatin'. You gotta get strong and you gotta do it fast. We're gonna be movin' soon. I'll carry you as much as I can, but you're gonna hafta walk too."

Beth nodded and sat upright to finish her broth. Daryl gave her a few strips off of the rabbit and she managed to keep them down too. Daryl pumped water and let her wash her hands and face before he cleaned Joe's mug and spoon. He also rinsed out the soup can and stowed it into his bag. He twisted the bag closed and left it on the table. Returned the crossbow to his back and scooped Beth into his arms, he started toward where he could hear Joe and the other men rummaging.

"I can walk," she protested even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ya ain't got shoes," Daryl retorted. "I got you."

"Thought I was too heavy."

"Ain't never said that. Said you were heavier than you looked. It's a good thing 'cause you look frail enough for a good wind to blow you away."

Joe stomped out of the first building advertised as a General Store, "Everything in there is fake." He lit a cigarette, "Anything that was real is gone. Let's hit the next one."

Daryl sat Beth down just inside the next store, obviously a souvenir shop. Joe gathered a few mugs together. Daryl yanked the last t-shirt off of a hanger and tossed it to Beth. It was obviously much too big for either of them but was better than nothing. There were a few pair of stretchy cotton shorts, but no pants or shoes of any kind. He pulled two pair of shorts that he thought would fit and handed them to Beth. She immediately stooped and pulled a pair of them on under the dress. Next to the register was a display of lighters and Swiss Army knives. Daryl gathered them all together and dumped them into a plastic store bag.

"Maybe the boys had better luck," Joe said as he led the way back outside.

Daryl lifted Beth into his arms again and carried her out to the road that ran through the town/museum. From around the side of the next group of buildings, they heard a loud whoop. Billy stepped into view with a huge grin on his face, "Jackpot. Sorta."

Daryl came around the corner with Beth. The men were prying open a drink machine. The snack machine had a Plexiglas front that had been shattered, everything left inside floated in a tank of green tinged water. There was another machine already open, its bottles were dusty and faded, but intact. Joe grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and cracked it open to sniff. He handed it to Beth, "Drink that. Better for you now than water." Beth took a sip then offered it to Daryl who shook his head. "You men find anything else?" When they responded with "No"s, he sighed, "Well let's go see what the virgin gatherers had with them."

"We movin' on today?" Len asked.

"Nah," Joe replied. "We'll stay in the garage 'til tomorrow morning. Head out at first light."

They gathered the drinks together and walked back over to the yard where Daryl had first seen Beth. Clothing was scattered around, most of it cut up and blood stained. Daryl sat Beth down on a short stone wall that surrounded the yard. Joe found the girl's boots and tossed them to the ground in front of them. Daryl knelt down in front of her to check the size. Len dropped a pair of socks onto Daryl's shoulder. Daryl nodded and checked them over before sliding them onto Beth's bare feet. The girl's soft leather boots were slightly big, so Daryl crammed some of the bandage gauze into the toes. Once the fit was right, he tied them securely. She smiled down at him and he smiled back. He stood up and took her hands to pull her to her feet. Once up, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. He stroked her back and rested his chin on her hair.

Joe walked up to him and draped a jacket over Daryl's arm, "Need a coat bowman. You killed the guy wearing this one, so it's yours."

Daryl pulled away from Beth and looked at it. It was a bit broader than he needed but it would fit. And it was intact, and had only a few drops of blood on the front. Beth's kidnapper had died fast. Daryl handed his crossbow to Beth and pulled the jacket on. She smoothed the shoulders of it down and tugged it into place. He took his crossbow and slid it onto his back. He jogged over to the table and grabbed his bag before returning to her side. He twined his fingers with hers. "Come on." She walked alongside him back toward the garage. She walked slowly and was a little shaky but she kept moving.

When they reached the garage, Joe was waiting. He took Daryl's bag so that Daryl could pick Beth up and carry her up the steps. They went inside and Joe shut and secured the door. Daryl saw that the feather tick mattress and the quilts from the cabin were laying against the far wall. Joe walked over to it and dropped Daryl's bag to the floor next to it. Daryl met his eyes and Joe nodded. Daryl carried Beth over to the mattress and knelt to sit her down. Propping the crossbow against the wall, he stretched out next to her and rested his head on his arm.

Joe walked over to the car he'd claimed the night before and opened the door to toss his bag in. The other men were obviously tired after their long night so they settled into their own vehicles. Billy slammed the trunk down on the kidnappers' car, causing Beth to flinch. Daryl reached up and tucked her hair back behind her ear, "Get some rest."

Before she could lay down, Len was dumping his bag out and cursing. The others ignored him, used to the temper, but Daryl was instantly on alert and moved to place himself between Beth and the room. Len stomped over, "Give it back."

"What?"

"My half of the rabbit. Give it back!"

"Ain't got it," Daryl leapt to his feet and forced Len away from Beth. "You need to back the hell up."

Joe sighed heavily and climbed out of his car, "What is going on now?"

"My half of the rabbit is gone. Was in my pack at the cabin. Isn't there now. He must've taken it," Len snapped.

"I didn't take nothin'," Daryl replied.

Joe snatched up Daryl's bag that he'd dropped next to the mattress, he untwisted it and dumped its contents to the floor. The top half of the rabbit bounced across the floor. Len smirked and turned to the men, "Looks like we got us a thief boys."

Daryl looked to Joe, "I didn't steal no rabbit. I left the bag on the table while we searched the stores."

Joe took a step back and studied Daryl, then Beth. Beth had stood up and was standing behind Daryl. Daryl reached back and she gripped his hand.

"Well boys seems we have a conflict here," Joe said as the men gathered. "Did Daryl steal the cotton tail? Maybe hoping to get some more food into his girl? Then lie about it? Making him a liar and a thief, two things we will not abide." He studied Daryl's face closely, then Joe turned to look at Len's leering face, "Or was Daryl betrayed? Did Len put the rabbit into Daryl's bag, setting him up to fall? Hoping we'd accept everything at face value like some piss poor shitty cop. Hoping we'd let you handle Daryl's punishment." He advanced on Len who was starting to lose his grin. "Hoping I'd let you take what was his. That nice vest you've had your eye on. The pretty girl you jacked off to last night. That your plan?" Len finally seemed to realize the danger. He stepped back, but not fast enough. Joe slammed his fist into Len's stomach, knocking the air out of him and doubling him over then rammed his knee up into Len's face, tossing him back to the floor. "That makes you a traitor. Nothing worse in this world. Teach him a lesson boys. Teach him all the way."

Daryl turned away as the men began to punch and stomp and kick Len. He took Beth against his chest, burying her face in his shirt. She clutched at him, shaking.

"Any of you want the truck?" Joe asked as he leaned against it smoking a cigarette from Len's pack.

"No," the men each spit out between blows.

Joe walked over and took the mattress and dragged it over to the pickup and tossed it into the bed. "Damn idiot didn't bother to look to see if anyone was watching when he stuck that rabbit in your bag. You know the rules, he didn't. You two climb on up. Warmer than the cold concrete." He tossed the quilt in then went over to stretch out on the hood of his car to watch the show.

Daryl grabbed his bag, leaving the rabbit head on the floor, then guided Beth over to the truck, keeping himself between her and the violence. He tossed the bag into the front seat next to Len's bag. He lifted Beth into the truck bed then climbed in after her. They laid together in the center of the mattress and Daryl covered them with the quilt. He tucked her head under his chin. She grasped his shirt tight in her fists. The collar of his shirt grew wet from her tears. As tense as he was, he was still grateful that she had hydrated enough to produce tears.

Soon he heard the men slow their assault. Len's cries had long since faded. Joe jumped off his car and Daryl heard the bow deploy. "Take that outside. And get some rest." Something was dragged across the floor and the door opened. Joe appeared at the side of the truck. He sat a couple bottles of soda, another of Gatorade, a can of tuna, several small containers of canned ham, and two banged up cans of fruit into the truck. Beth rolled back to look at him and he smiled at her. He pulled a pack of jerky from his pocket and showed it to her. He added it to the stash of food he'd given them. "Take it real slow. Start with the apples and see how they sit before you give her anything else." Joe walked away whistling a happy little tune.

"Can you eat?" Daryl asked.

Beth shook her head and buried her face in his chest again. He settled back and rubbed her back, feeling the wings of his vest under his fingers.

They spent the afternoon laying together in the truck bed. The men were quiet, worn out by all of the activity. They rose randomly to eat or go outside. Daryl managed to get Beth to eat some of the apples as the sun began to set. He ate the ham. He took her outside before it got dark to use the toilet again. Then they went back to the truck and settled in for the night.

The space grew dark, the air cold. Beth curled against Daryl's chest, her leg tucked over his thigh. He knew she was awake. He'd been alone with her long enough to know the rhythm of her. He shifted and could see her face in the dim moonlight streaming through the partially boarded windows. He reached up and stroked her cheek. "It's gonna be OK," he whispered very softly. "Ain't nobody gonna hurt you. Ain't nobody gonna take you away from me. We just gotta hold on a bit longer."

She nodded, then stretched to put her lips next to his ear, "He's going to kill you."

Daryl pressed his lips to her forehead, "Badder men have tried."

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* _


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Devil's Fire – 3 – The Devil and The Rabbit

"_**At the precipice, we change.**__" The Day the Earth Stood Still 2008_

The Walking Dead and all recognized characters and situations were created by and belong to AMC, the writers, and actors. I own nothing and mean no disrespect, but you didn't have Daryl find Beth. Starts during "Us" and goes AU, weaving parts of "Us" and "A" into the story.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick sat with his back against the truck. He was trembling. Covered in blood.

Michonne sat inside the truck with Carl, his head on her lap. Carl's eyes were open with a thousand yard stare. She stroked his hair.

Daryl sat on the truck tailgate with Beth curled on his lap against his chest. She grasped his shirt tightly in her fist, her eyes were squeezed tightly closed, she was shivering. He stared off into the distance. His arms held her tight, but his hands were fisted and shaking

Silence.

Blood stained the dirt on the road.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl had told them they were tracking three people. Man, woman, child. He'd told them when they left the tracks that they were getting close. As night fell, they set up camp and were settling in when Daryl had spotted the fire and pointed it out. He'd hated taking Beth with him as they surrounded Joe's target, but had been unwilling to leave her behind alone.

Then he'd realized who he'd been tracking for Joe. Saw Rick and Michonne. Realized Carl was in the truck.

"Joe," Daryl tried to convince him, "I know them. These are good people."

Joe called him a liar and set Billy and Harley on him. Billy punched Daryl in the chest with such a force that Daryl dropped, gasping for air. When Beth tried to intervene, Harley slammed her to the ground and kicked her, opening the wound on her forehead.

"Beth," Daryl whispered almost in a prayer. Harley and Billy were kicking the shit out of him and all he could do was try to roll away. He could hear Carl sobbing and fighting and caught sight of Dan holding him down and slobbering over him.

Rick slammed his head into Joe's face, Joe let him fall away, but fired his gun so close to Rick that he was stunned. Michonne could do nothing with Tony's gun in her face.

"Beth," Joe called in a sing song tone, "Be-eth."

Daryl arched his head back to see Beth struggling to rise. She'd gotten as far as her hands and knees.

"Come to me Beth," Joe urged. She lifted her bloodstained face to look at him. "I fed you Beth. I clothed you. Not Daryl. Me. I found a shelter for you and a soft bed to sleep in. Come to me. I bathed you and cleaned your wounds. What did Daryl do? He let you down. Let them take you and hurt you. Let you suffer for a week without ever looking for you. He was with us and never mentioned you. Forgot all about you. He left you with those people who would have handed you over to a man to be raped and abused until you were dead. Come to me, Beth." He extended his hand. "Choose me. I'll take care of you."

"Go to hell," Beth snarled.

Joe tossed his head back and laughed, "_Hell is empty. All the devils are here._ Shakespeare. The Tempest. Who else will keep you safe from the devils, little rabbit?"

Rick focused. The man holding his son was distracted by Joe. The two beating Daryl had also paused in their assault. Waiting to see what Beth would do.

Beth glared at Joe. "_The devil can cite Scripture for his purpose. An evil soul producing holy witness is like a villain with a smiling cheek; a goodly apple rotten at the heart._ Shakespeare. The Merchant of Venice."

Joe sneered at Beth, "So I'm guessing that's a no? Such an ungrateful little brat."

Rick got his feet under him and lunged.

Joe caught him easy in a grip that was like being constricted by a snake. "What you gonna do now? HUH?!" Joe growled into his face. Rick struggled but couldn't free his arms, couldn't hit or kick, could barely draw breath. "So you won't choose me as your protector?" Joe turned to look back to Beth, shifted so Rick was facing her, "How long has it been since you had a virgin, friend? Been a very long time for me. But I remember. Remember how tight she was. How amazing it was to be where you knew no man had ever been. The pain and fear and wonder in her eyes. The blood." Rick was pressed against him and could feel Joe's erection. He struggled but it only seemed to excite the man more. "Daryl is a dead man, so I'm claiming you now, Rabbit." Joe growled, "Crawl to me little rabbit. Beg me. Beg me to fuck you and maybe I'll let the boy and woman live through this. Come on Rabbit, crawl to me. Your choice. Beg me and maybe I'll show them some mercy."

"Beth," Daryl cried.

Beth crawled forward, tears streaming down her face. Michonne started to cry silently. Carl was sobbing as Dan yanked his pants down. "Crawl to me little rabbit. Beg me," Joe crooned.

"Joe," Beth sobbed. "Joe please." She reached his side and grasped at his pants leg to pull herself up. She got her feet under her and stood slowly, shaking violently. "Please."

"Please," Joe smiled, "Please what?"

Beth lifted her head, blood streaming from the soaked bandage. Her face streaked from the tears that had fallen. But her eyes were dry, clear, fierce. "Die." She slammed Daryl's hunting knife into Joe's side, just under his ribcage. Joe howled.

Rick lashed out with the only weapon left to him, ripping Joe's jugular open with his teeth. He shoved the man's body back as blood drenched his face and shirt. Rick turned and spit the ripped flesh out of his mouth.

Michonne shoved Tony back, grabbing his gun and turning it to his face and pulled the trigger. Then she yanked it from the dying man's hands and whirled.

Daryl pounced up from the ground and slammed into Billy. With a growl, he threw him down and stomped until the man stopped moving.

Michonne fired as soon as she had a clear shot, shooting Harley in the head.

Rick pulled Daryl's knife from Joe's side and advanced on Dan, still holding his son. "He is MINE," Rick snarled. Dan let Carl go and stepped back, his hands raised. Rick caught Carl gently by the back of his head and pulled him away. He knew instinctively that Michonne was there to take him. He shoved the knife into Dan's abdomen and sliced upward, gutting him wide open.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and went to where Joe was drowning in his own blood. Joe glared up at him. "Traitor," he managed to mouth.

"Go to hell," Daryl replied firing a bolt directly into Joe's head.

He dropped the crossbow, stumbling back slightly. Beth caught him. Holding him, supporting him until he could steady himself. He took her face in his hands and stared deep into her eyes.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Michonne opened the car and slid inside. Rick urged Carl to climb in after her, then shut the door. He walked around the back and opened the rear window and tailgate. He stumbled slightly as he rounded the other side of the truck and leaned to slide down the truck until he sat in the dirt. He looked up as Daryl led Beth to the back of the truck. Daryl grabbed a bag as he walked by. The wings on the back of the vest Beth wore reflected the moonlight.

Daryl lifted Beth to sit on the tailgate and gently peeled the blood soaked bandage away from her forehead. He winced as he caused her pain. He poured some water on his bandana and wiped her face clean. "Beth," he whispered. She didn't answer or look at him.

"She OK?" Michonne asked softly.

"Think she's in shock."

"Keep her warm."

"I know," he nodded. "How's Carl?"

"Same. He'll come out of it."

Daryl quickly bandaged the wound then climbed up onto the tailgate to pull her onto his lap. He sighed as she snuggled against him. His arms held her tightly, his hands fisted, shaking as the adrenaline burned off. They sat there for a long time. Through most of the night.

Eventually he felt her relax, the trembling stopped, and her breathing leveled out. Once he was sure she was deeply asleep, he shifted her gently to lay in the back of the SUV. He pulled his jacket off to drape over her legs, tucking the jacket and vest she wore tighter around her. Then he slid out.

Rick was still sitting on the ground, leaning against the truck. Daryl poured water over the bandana.

"We should save that for drinkin'," Rick whispered.

"Got more," Daryl replied. "Know where we can plenty. Besides, you can't see yourself, they can." He handed the wet cloth to Rick.

Rick wiped the blood from his skin and beard. "Where did you find Beth?"

Daryl sank down to sit next to Rick. "Got out of the prison with her. Found her lookin' for Asskicker. Did you… is she…?"

Rick shook his head, grief in his eyes. "She's…." he couldn't say the word.

Michonne wiped her eye and glanced back. Beth was awake. Had been since Daryl left her. She was laying staring straight ahead. A tear slipped out and she covered her face. Michonne stretched over and touched her hand. Beth grasped it.

Daryl closed his eyes and his head fell. "I'm sorry. So damn sorry." Rick clutched his shoulder and let him process for a moment. Daryl finally let out a shaky breath and lifted his head. "We got out. Were doin' good for a while. Even found a place I thought we could be. Just be. Then people took her. Stole her right away from me. I chased the car that took her. I don't even know how far. 'Til I couldn't run no more. That's where these guys found me. I went with them. Knew I shouldn't. Thank God I did. Followed them about a week. Found the car. Found her." He took another deep shuddering breath. "They'd brutalized her. Don't know what all they did. Hadn't had a chance to ask. Not sure I want to." A tear escaped then and Daryl scrubbed at his face. He looked to Rick and found he was crying silently as well. "Said they were taking her to some leader who liked his girls young… innocent. Sounded like a regular thing. I killed the one who took her. Killed him quick. The others… suffered. Like tonight. Worse."

"How long ago was this?" Rick asked.

"Found her day 'fore yesterday," Daryl said, he averted his eyes from Rick. "Been trackin' you for them since this mornin'." He glanced around at the rising light. "Yesterday mornin' I guess. So found her…"

"I got it," Rick interrupted.

"I didn't know," Daryl said. "Never thought it could be you. It's been so long just the two of us I figured everyone was long gone. I never woulda led them to…"

"Daryl," Rick grasped his shoulder again, "You did what you had to. It's what we do. When you saw it was us, you came. You walked into the devil's own fire for me and mine. You are my brother. Never doubt that."

Daryl nodded. "You three been together all this time?"

"Yeah," Rick replied taking a long swig of the water. "Got out with Carl. Michonne found us a day or couple days later. Time's kinda fuzzy from the beginning."

"Seems so long ago," Daryl whispered.

Rick nodded, "Yeah."

Silence fell.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Carl climbed out of the truck and walked behind a tree just beyond the road. He returned quickly, zipping up his pants. "Why don't you lay with Beth for a while?" Michonne suggested. "See if you can get her to sleep a bit." Carl nodded and climbed into the back of the SUV. Michonne closed the tailgate and lowered the window most of the way. She walked around and sat down between Rick and Daryl against the side of the truck with a sigh.

"Thank you," Rick whispered to her.

Michonne nodded and leaned against his shoulder. She extended her hand and Daryl grasped it. Carl curled behind Beth, and snuggled together, they both finally slept.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Much later - -

Rick and Daryl stood facing each other. Michonne was standing by their side. Rick nodded.

Daryl took a deep breath. "I can't do this. I can't take her into some place just 'cause you read some welcome sign. We don't know what's there."

"Daryl," Rick urged. "We can't just keep runnin'. We have to trust that it's a safe place."

Beth and Carl had been awakened by the raised voices. Carl opened the tailgate and climbed out.

"No. I ain't doin' it." Daryl shook his head. "You don't know. You don't know what we been through. I ain't riskin' her again. We're safer on the road."

Rick sighed, "Daryl. I am takin' my son to Terminus. We have to take a chance sometime."

"Fine," Daryl snapped. He grabbed his bag from the ground. "Go." He walked around to the back of the truck. Beth was sitting there, eyes wide. Daryl grabbed his jacket and shrugged into it. He cupped her face, "Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely," Beth replied immediately.

Daryl slung his crossbow across his chest and turned his back to her, "Climb on. We're goin'."

"Daryl!" Carl cried. "Don't go. Please! Dad, don't let them go!"

Rick caught his son and pulled him back against his chest. He leaned down and whispered into Carl's ear. Michonne moved forward and rested her hand on Carl's head. Carl nodded.

It was awkward to climb onto Daryl's back wearing the dress, but Beth managed. Daryl tucked his wrists under her knees and walked away without a backward glance. Beth did glance back but only once, then rested her chin on Daryl's shoulder, looking in the direction they traveled.

Rick, Carl, and Michonne gathered what little they could at the campsite and returned to the tracks to follow them to Terminus.

*x*x*x*x*x*


	4. Chapter 4

**Into the Devil's Fire – 4 – Stand Together**

_**When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle.**__** Edmund Burke **_

**The Walking Dead and all recognized characters and situations were created by and belong to AMC, the writers, and actors. I own nothing and mean no disrespect, but you didn't have Daryl find Beth. Starts during "Us" and goes AU, weaving parts of "Us" and "A" into the story. **

*x*x*x*x*x*

_Previously - Rick and Daryl stood facing each other. Michonne was standing by their side. Rick nodded._

_Daryl took a deep breath. "I can't do this. I can't take her into some place just 'cause you read some welcome sign. We don't know what's there." _

"_Daryl," Rick urged. "We can't just keep runnin'. We have to trust that it's a safe place." _

_Beth and Carl had been awakened by the raised voices. Carl opened the tailgate and climbed out._

"_No. I ain't doin' it." Daryl shook his head. "You don't know. You don't know what we been through. I ain't riskin' her again. We're safer on the road."_

_Rick sighed, "Daryl. I am takin' my son to Terminus. We have to take a chance sometime."_

"_Fine," Daryl snapped. He grabbed his bag from the ground. "Go." He walked around to the back of the truck. Beth was sitting there, eyes wide. Daryl grabbed his jacket and shrugged into it. He cupped her face, "Do you trust me?"_

"_Absolutely," Beth replied immediately._

_Daryl slung his crossbow across his chest and turned his back to her, "Climb on. We're goin'."_

"_Daryl!" Carl cried. "Don't go. Please! Dad, don't let them go!"_

_Rick caught his son and pulled him back against his chest. He leaned down and whispered into Carl's ear. Michonne moved forward and rested her hand on Carl's head. Carl nodded._

_It was awkward to climb onto Daryl's back wearing the dress, but Beth managed. Daryl tucked his wrists under her knees and walked away without a backward glance. Beth did glance back but only once, then rested her chin on Daryl's shoulder, looking in the direction they traveled._

_Rick, Carl, and Michonne gathered what little they could at the campsite and returned to the tracks to follow them to Terminus. _

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick turned away from the barricaded door of the train car where he, Carl, and Michonne had been shoved. He smiled at Glenn, Maggie, Bob, Sasha, and the strangers. "They have no idea who they are fucking with." Carl grinned and tipped his hat into his hands. He reached inside and pulled out a radio, handing it to his father. Rick turned it on and keyed it active, "Daryl? You there brother?"

"Yeah," came Daryl's voice. "You in? You find 'um?"

"Yes to both," Rick replied. He gestured to Maggie. She approached slowly and he smiled at her, "Want to say hi to your sister?"

"Beth," Maggie shrieked. "Oh my God, Beth!"

"Shhh!" Rick admonished. "Keep it down."

"Hi Maggie," Beth's voice came through the radio. "So good to hear your voice! I'm so glad you're OK!"

"Beth," Maggie sobbed. "I can't believe it. She's alive!" Glenn pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe you have a sister," Abraham said. "That none of you have ever mentioned."

"Your turn Sasha," Rick said.

Sasha's eyes went wide. She leapt forward and snatched the radio, "Tyreese."

"See him I knew about," Abraham muttered.

"Hey baby sister," Tyreese's voice was heard.

"Ty," Sasha wept, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm here Sash," he replied.

Daryl broke in, "I hate to interrupt, but we got shit to do. Where are you Rick?"

"In a train car along the fence, I think on the far left side, but I'm not sure. They had us running through like a rat in a maze." Rick walked over to the back of the car and shoved a bandana through the opening near the ceiling. "Red bandana, top corner."

"Got it, y'all stay here."

"All? Who else is there?" Bob asked.

"Carol," Carl replied then laughed, "And Judith." He was grinning wildly.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Earlier.

Daryl opened the SUV's rear window very slowly, and found Beth and Carl were sound asleep. Carl was spooned behind Beth with his cheek resting on her hair. Daryl watched for a moment, then lowered the window again. Michonne stood watch as he and Rick dragged the bodies some distance down the road and dumped them into the woods.

After they dumped the last body, Daryl pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one.

"Those things'll kill ya someday," Rick warned.

Daryl shrugged, "Somethin's gotta." He inhaled deeply and blew out a cloud of smoke. "I'll head into the woods. See if I can kill us some lunch."

"Want company?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. Rather have you here with them." He took a few more deep puffs of the cigarette then pinched it out. He walked back over to the SUV and lifted the window again. After another quick check, he grabbed his crossbow, tossed a salute to Rick and Michonne, and headed into the woods.

Michonne watched him go, then turned to Rick. "Whew," she blew out a long breath.

Rick chuckled, "Oh yeah. He's got it bad."

"You know," Michonne replied, "In an insane world, it is probably the sanest thing I've seen."

"God save the idiot who tries to come between them," Rick added. He turned as a soft murmur reached them and went to the rear of the SUV. Carl was still peaceful, but Beth was obviously beginning to fall into a nightmare. Rick gently caressed her hair, "Shh, Bethy. You're safe. Shh." She moaned slightly and shifted. Carl tightened his grip on her and mumbled. With a sigh, she settled again. Rick tucked Daryl's jacket around her.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl stalked silently through the woods looking for any game. With the exception of a single snake that he would never again make her eat, he'd seen nothing. Then he heard laughter and froze in place.

"You are so totally whipped!" a voice shrieked.

"Shut up," another retorted.

Daryl heard the crackle of static and a third voice snapped, "Shut the hell up, both of you, I can hear you from here. Keep your damn eyes open. The archer is in the woods."

Daryl followed the voices and peered into a clearing. Two men sat side by side on a fallen tree. One rolled his eyes and lifted a radio to his mouth, "Yes boss."

"This is stupid," the other man complained. "They're on their way. Where else are they going to go? All roads lead to Terminus."

"He's just determined to bring in the Rabbit," the first said. "After Noah did all that bragging, I think Boss-man's got a serious case of the blue balls." They both snickered. "So show me the ring! I guess being practically married and all you did not notice the sweet ass on that brunette you got it from."

"Getting married, not buried, my friend." The second pulled a set of rings from his shirt pocket. Daryl was close enough to recognize them. He'd seen them on Maggie's finger after she and Glenn had announced they were married. Daryl slipped away silently and made his way back to where he'd left the others. He kept careful watch but saw no one in his travel.

"Find anything?" Rick asked as Daryl stepped back onto the road.

"A whole shit load of trouble," Daryl hissed softly. "We're being watched," he whispered as Rick and Michonne drew close to him. "Saw two, heard another on a walkie-talkie. They're makin' sure we're goin' to Terminus. Some of our people are there. Maggie at least." His breathing quickened. "They're part of the group that stole Beth from me."

"Easy, easy there brother," Rick soothed softly. "We'll take care of them. We'll have to split up."

"But they're watching," Michonne said.

Rick gave a small smile, "So let's give them a show. We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Ready?" Daryl asked. Rick nodded. Daryl took a deep breath and raised his voice. "I can't do this. I can't take her into some place just 'cause you read some welcome sign. We don't know what's there." They argued and separated, Daryl carrying Beth into the woods.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl carried Beth towards where the two men had been, stopping a safe distance away from them. He let her slide to her feet near a large rock she could sit on. He leaned down and put his lips to her ear. "We got eyes on us," he whispered. "People that took you were from Terminus. I gotta take care of these two then we'll meet back up with Rick, Carl, and Michonne."

"Daryl?" she whispered fearfully.

"S'OK darlin' ain't nobody gonna get near you. But they may have somma our people. I'm gonna go find out. You stay here." He folded her hand tight around his knife. "I'll be right back."

He pulled away from her and a twig snapped under a foot. Daryl whirled and saw the two men standing a few feet away with guns trained on them. Daryl cursed himself as he slowly spread his hands. The crossbow was still strapped to his chest but he knew he'd be dead before he could lift it.

"Well, well, well," one of the men grinned. "Won't Boss-man be happy with us? Manage to bring in the Rabbit and the Archer without spilling any blood? Betcha he lets me have her second."

Daryl felt Beth rise slowly behind him. He reached back instinctively and she put his knife into his hand. He gripped it, twisted it in his fingers, then lunged. He had the knife rammed into the talker's throat and back out before either of them knew that he'd moved. He then tackled the other man and slammed him into the dirt. Beth leapt forward and grabbed the man's gun out of his hand. She held it at his head steadily as she kicked the other man's gun aside.

"Y'all are pathetic," she whispered.

Daryl pressed his arm down onto the man's throat, he dug into the man's pocket and yanked out the rings. Beth gasped as he handed them to her. Daryl gave her a quick glance, then glowered down into the man's face. "Where did you get these?" When the man didn't reply, Daryl pressed down, cutting off his air. "Answer me or you'll be as dead as your friend there."

The man's eyes rolled to where his partner lay bleeding into the dirt, then back to Daryl's angry face. "Off a woman," he replied.

"She still alive?" Daryl snarled. Beth let out a sob, but Daryl ignored it. "Is she?"

"Yes. For now."

"Where? WHERE?"

"Terminus," the man gasped.

"Is she bein' held?"

"Yes."

"How many prisoners you got?"

"I don't know," the man whimpered. "I DON'T! We patrol. Make sure people heading in don't turn back. I don't know how many are left." Daryl's arm eased back a bit. "Boss man knows where I am. He wants the Rabbit. He knows you killed the gatherers. He's going to kill you."

Daryl put his knife to the man's throat, "Badder men have tried."

"Please. You said you wouldn't…" the man pleaded.

"No I didn't." Daryl slit the man's throat quickly and deeply.

He stood up and lifted the crossbow to fire a bolt into the other man's head. He yanked the bolt free and reloaded the crossbow. He stared down at the man bleeding out into the dirt. "She's right, you are pathetic." He fired. The bolt snapped in half but put an end to the man.

Beth was staring at the rings in her hand. Daryl moved closer to her. He wiped his hands to be sure they were completely blood free before he reached for her, worried that she'd gone back into shock. He cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes came up to meet his. They were fierce but calm.

"We're gonna get her back," he reassured her.

She nodded, "I know."

"We gotta go kill this boss man."

She nodded again, "OK."

Daryl took the radios from each of the dead men. He turned them on and brought them together to cause a loud feedback squawk. His head whipped around to look in the direction of the screech in the distance. He turned off one of the radios.

"What the hell was that?" a voice snapped. "Hello? Quit messing around you two. Kill the archer and bring me the Rabbit." There was a long pause. "Hey! What the hell are you two doing?"

Then Rick's voice was transmitted to them, "Sorry, your pals are a little busy right now." There was the sound of a harsh blow, then the radio fell silent.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Earlier

Rick once again found himself walking with Carl stalking angrily in front of him. At least this time Michonne was keeping pace with him. They watched Carl kick a rock angrily out of his way.

"He's closer now," Michonne whispered.

"Yeah," Rick nodded. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Carl! Hold up, I need to hit the little boy's room," Rick said as Carl stopped. "Be right back."

Michonne caught up to Carl. "Just stay cool."

"I don't understand why I can't help," Carl hissed.

"You will," Michonne reassured.

Rick circled through the woods. Then he heard a loud electronic squeal from just ahead of him. He honed in on the sound and found a lone man. The man snarled a curse and yanked a radio from his jacket pocket. "What the hell was that?" he demanded "Hello? Quit messing around you two. Kill the archer and bring me the Rabbit." He paused for a moment. "Hey! What the hell are you two doing?"

Rick lunged. The man turned at the last second but Rick was on him. He felled the man with a solid blow to his jaw. "Sorry, your pals are a little busy right now." Rick slammed his fist into the man's face again.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Boss opened his eyes. He was secured against a tree with his arms tied behind him. The dark haired, bearded man stooped in front of him picking under his thumbnail with his hunting knife. He blinked then began to visually search the area. The tall warrior woman stood with her hands clasped on the katana in front of her. The boy was leaning against a tree next to and slightly behind her. The rough looking man was pacing and glowering.

His eyes found her. The Rabbit. She was more beautiful than Noah had described. Young, precious, innocent. His heart began to pound. She was so close.

Rick gave him a harsh slap. "Stop looking at her. Look at me. How many in your group?"

"Go to hell."

Daryl lunged in and slammed his fist into the man's jaw. "How many asshole?"

"Go. To. Hell." The man spit a mouthful of blood at Daryl.

Daryl nodded, "OK." He pulled his knife and cut the man's shirt open. He shoved the knife into the man's pectoral muscle. "How many?"

The man gasped, "Thirty, thirty five." He let out a low keening wail as Daryl twisted the knife.

"How many prisoners do you have?"

"I don't know," the man replied, his gaze going back to Beth. "Not sure how many are still alive."

"One of your friends had a set of rings. They belong to one of our family. Is she still alive?"

The man cringed as Daryl twisted the knife again, "She was, last I knew." He panted. His eyes flicked from one man to the other. "She obviously means something to you. She came in with friends. I'll make you a deal. You give me the Rabbit, let me have her, and I'll bring out the others. You can go. Just leave me the Rabbit."

Beth stepped forward and opened her mouth. But before she could speak, Daryl yanked the knife out and rammed it straight into the man's heart. "Fuck you." Daryl stared deep into the man's eyes as he began to bleed out. "You had no right. No right to any of them. And you definitely ain't got no right to her." His voice fell to barely a whisper. "She's mine." Daryl kept himself in the man's line of sight until he slumped over dead.

Rick gripped Daryl's shoulder and slammed his own knife into the man's head. He yanked it free and wiped it clean on the man's jacket.

"Michonne, Carl, and I will go in," Rick said. "Daryl…"

They heard a cry echo through the trees.

"Judith," Beth said. "That's Judith." She darted.

"BETH!" Daryl yelled and lunged after her, catching her after a short distance and yanking her around. "Don't do that!"

"Daryl that's Judith, I know it."

"Beth," Rick caught up to them, "Sweetheart, Judith is dead. I'm sorry, but… she's gone."

She shook her head and pulled back. Rick grabbed a hold of her to help Daryl keep her in place. "No," Beth twisted to try to get free from them, "Please, that's her."

Carl was trying hard not to cry. Michonne rubbed his shoulder.

Voices reached them. Drifting through the woods. Rick put his finger to his lips. He gestured to Carl to come forward. "You two stay here," Rick ordered softly. "Silent." Carl wrapped his arm around Beth.

Rick, Michonne, and Daryl spread out and advanced towards the tracks. A single figure walked, rocking a fussy infant as he advanced.

Michonne stepped out. Tyrese looked up, startled. Michonne stared at him in shock. Then she smiled, "It's OK." Her eyes went over Tyrese's shoulder. Ty turned slowly.

Rick and Daryl caught sight of Judith. Rick's knees gave way, Daryl caught his arm to keep him from falling to the dirt. Rick was crying as he advanced slowly, wanting his daughter in his arms, but not wanting to scare her.

"Nobody move!" a voice ordered.

Daryl turned, "Carol?"

The gun lowered and Carol slapped her hand over her mouth. Daryl went to her. She reached up and stroked his face, cringing as he flinched from her exam of the bruises on his face. "You're here," Carol whispered. "You're alive."

"So're you," Daryl replied. They hugged firmly. Daryl pulled back to see Michonne returning with Carl and Beth. "And you got Asskicker."

"Tyreese got her out," Carol reported wiping her eyes.

Carl and Beth were both crying as they examined the baby. She turned and saw them and squealed loudly. Beth caught her as she lunged from Tyreese's arms. Carl wrapped his arms around Beth, supporting some of Judith's weight. Judith babbled happily reaching up to touch Carl's face. Rick joined them, stroking Judith's hair.

"She's so big," Beth whispered. She started to hand the baby to Rick, but Judith clung to her.

"It's OK," Rick soothed. "You hold her." He turned, "Tyreese, I can't thank you enough. Is it just you two? Have you seen anyone else?"

Carol shook her head.

"We ran into a group of Woodbury folks right after we got out, they didn't make it," Ty replied. "And I had Mika and Lizzy but…" he shook his head. "You? Have you seen any sign of Sasha?"

Daryl was peeking at Judith who was laughing and bouncing on Beth's arm, "Somma our people are at Terminus."

"That's where we were headed," Carol smiled. "All roads seem to lead there."

"It's a trap," Rick reported. "We know they've got Maggie and others held prisoner. Not sure who. Not sure why. There were people following us, we split up to take care of them. So Terminus is expecting me, Carl, and Michonne. We'll go in then you come get us. Beth I want you to stay with Judith."

"Rick," Carol had been studying Beth closely, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean… is she OK?"

"She's standin' right here," Daryl snapped.

"I can see her," Carol replied. "And I can see she doesn't look good. You don't understand. We got Lizzy and Mika out. But Lizzy… her mind snapped and she killed Mika. She was going to kill Judith."

"What happened to her?" Carl asked.

"She couldn't be around people," Tyreese replied softly. "We didn't have any choice."

"So I'm asking again, is she OK?" Carol asked. "She doesn't look right."

Beth gently handed Judith off to Carl. "A week ago I was fine. We'd found a place to be. Just be. We thought it was safe. Then we were overrun. Daryl told me to run. I did. But I waited for him. A man and a woman grabbed me. Threw me into the trunk of a car and drove away. Once they got far enough they pulled me out of the trunk. The woman ripped my clothes off, then she shoved her hand up inside of me. When she realized that I was a virgin, she started to hit me. She was angry because that meant they couldn't 'play' with me. They had to take me to their boss who would be the one to rape me. They could only play with me when he was done. They drove for three days, checking other traps. Every one they found empty, she would hit me more. Tell me what they were going to do to me when their boss gave me over to them. Then they pulled into a garage and they threw me back into the trunk. And left me there. For three days they left me there. They never opened the trunk. Never gave me any water or food. The only way I know it was three days is because it was unbelievably hot during the day and brutally cold at night. I thought I was going to die in there. I wet my pants. That's what pissed her off more than anything when they pulled me back out. She beat me again, cut off my clothes and my boots. Then they dragged me to where two more men waited. To play. Then out of nowhere Daryl found me. Along with a man who may well have been the devil in the flesh. They saved me. And brutalized the ones who took me. Everything that the woman had threatened me with happened to them that night. The rapes. The beatings. The death." Carl rocked Judith gently, staring at Beth's face as she spoke. Rick's jaw clenched tight as he nostrils flared. Michonne was still, but blinking rapidly. "So I'm sorry if I don't seem quite right to you. I'm doing the best I can. But I'm certainly not going to snap. Or do anything to hurt my… to hurt Judith."

"I chased the car until I dropped," Daryl picked up the story. "Collapsed at a crossroad when I couldn't figure out where they took her. Was found by a guy. The devil in the flesh. Went with him and his men rather than head off alone. When we found her a week later, he was the one to know how to take care of her. He treated her decent so that when the time came she would chose him over me. When that didn't work, he demanded her surrender in exchange for Michonne and Carl's lives. And considering this all just happened, I think she's doin' fine."

"The men who helped Daryl find her, attacked us," Michonne said in a sharp, bitter tone. "Planned to rape and murder Carl and I. Came too damn close to raping Carl before Beth managed to get a knife into the devil. Last night. So sorry if she seems a little shell shocked to you."

"I'm sorry," Carol said to Daryl. To Rick, Michonne, and Carl. Then to Beth, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. You just… look… broken. The dress and…" she huffed out a breath. "I'm sorry."

"The dress was the only thing around," Daryl snapped. "Ain't like I could run to the Walmart and pick up somethin' for her."

Carl walked over to Beth and gave her Judith, "Go to your mom, Judy." He looked at Beth, "You are her mom. You have been since she was born. She knows it, don't you Judy?" Judith grinned and babbled to Beth. "And Moms don't hurt their kids. They protect them no matter what. At least the good one do." He walked over to Michonne, "Or they try, then blame themselves when they can't." Michonne smiled at him and hugged him close.

Carol looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"She ain't broken," Rick scowled. "And she's keeping Judith. We'll need you and Tyreese both to help get our people out. Let's set this plan in motion."

*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick looked up as something clattered on the roof of the train car. He keyed up the radio, "That you, brother."

"Yep brother, that me," Daryl replied. "Got you. See ya at sunset."

"See ya."

Carl was still grinning, "So does this mean I can call him Uncle Daryl now?" He laughed. "Does that make her Aunt Beth?"

Rick chuckled.

"Whoa," Maggie said. "Daryl… and my sister?"

Michonne answered, "They got out of the prison together. Been together ever since. He kept her going. She kept him going. You'll understand when you see them."

"Daryl Dixon and my baby sister," Maggie repeated. "I'll kill him."

"Your baby sister," Abraham sneered, "That you seem to have forgotten about."

"I thought she was dead," Maggie cried. "I thought there was no way she would be strong enough to get out. To survive. You don't know her."

"Neither do you," Rick rounded on her, "She's stronger than you've ever given her credit for. Up until a week ago I'm guessing she was in better shape than any of us. Couple of people from this place took her, held her for a week. It was bad. Real bad. Guys that helped Daryl save her then attacked us. She helped me kill one of them. She's hurting. But she isn't broken."

"I never said broken," Maggie whispered.

"Carol did," Michonne said. "But she was wrong. It would take a lot more than a couple of fists and threats to break Beth." She walked over to the side of the car and sat down with a sigh. She gestured for Carl to come to her. "We should get some rest. Fight's coming."

Carl yawned as he dropped down and leaned against her, "Just so you know, I'm callin' them Uncle Daryl and Aunt Beth at least once."

"I can't wait," Michonne grinned.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick looked from face to face. Old friends, new people. "So that's the plan," he whispered.

"Rick," Michonne hissed.

Rick and Abraham went to her. Gareth was back up on the walkway yelling into a radio. "One of you needs to ANSWER ME NOW!"

Another man walked up cautiously, "Should we send a team out?"

"No," Gareth replied. "It'll be dark soon. We'll head out with first light. I swear if that son of a bitch is out there playing with that girl I am going to kick his ass. The plan was to bring her and the archer in." Gareth walked out of sight.

"Sorry Gareth," Rick whispered. "But your plans have been cancelled."

"Is he pouting?" Carl asked softly.

A crate flew down the walkway, followed by the radio which bounced over the edge and hit the concrete where it shattered. "Looks like he skipped pouting," Abe replied. "And went to full blown tantrum."

Rick grinned, "Sun's starting to set. Let's get ready."

*x*x*x*x*x*


	5. Chapter 5

**Into the Devil's Fire – 5 – Light 'em up**

**The Walking Dead and all recognized characters and situations were created by and belong to AMC, the writers, and actors. I own nothing and mean no disrespect, but you didn't have Daryl find Beth. Starts during "Us" and goes AU, weaving parts of "Us" and "A" into the story. **

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

The sun set behind the buildings of Terminus. In the train car, the darkness was almost absolute. Rick stared out the crack near the door, watching a guard pace the walkway. The only sound to be heard were the guard's footsteps. From behind the car came a muffled thud of boots hitting the ground. "Y'all ready to go?" Daryl asked, keeping his voice very soft in the quiet night.

"I am," Carl replied, slipping his fingers through the crack. Daryl twined his fingers with Carl's for a second. "Everyone OK?"

"Yep."

"There isn't much light," Rick reported. "There's a guard on the walkway."

"Got it," Daryl replied. He peeked around the corner of the car, aimed the crossbow and fired. The armed guard dropped without a sound except the muffled clatter of his weapon falling. "Done."

Rick thumbed the radio back on, "Light 'em up."

Tyreese started the truck with a muffled roar. They'd found the patrollers vehicles close to where they'd been positioned in the woods and moved them to strategic points around Terminus. He flipped on the high beams and slammed the gear into drive. The tires squealed as he turned onto the road leading into Terminus. The noise and movement captured the attention a few walkers and they stumbled behind. Tyreese grinned, "Hang on Sasha, I'm comin'." He pushed the gas pedal to the floor and the truck sped up the road. It hit the now closed gates, breaking the lock and knocking one off of its hinges. Tyrese threw the truck into a spin and took out another stretch of fencing. A scatter of bullets raked across the truck hood. Something popped loudly and began to hiss. Tyreese drove quickly behind a building and bailed out of the truck with his rifle. He slipped back out of the compound and ducked into the woods.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carol rolled the strips of t-shirt into a tight cord and fed it into the gas tank of the car. She tossed the gas cap away and closed the small door, pinning the rag against the car. Then she climbed in and started the engine. She drove down the small embankment and crashed through the fence. She could see bouncing lights as the people of Terminus raced towards the gate and Tyreese. Many turned when they heard her entrance but they were too far away to worry her. She braked sharply next to the large fuel tanks and leapt back out of the car. She grabbed the large valve and quickly cranked it, letting the fuel begin to escape the tank. Finally, she opened the car's fuel door and lit the fuse with her lighter before running. She hadn't gotten far, but just far enough, when the car's gas tank exploded, followed almost immediately by the massive explosion of the fuel tanks. She stumbled and fell from the force of air rushing out from the fire, but regained her feet quickly and ran.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Terminus was in chaos. People scattered, running either towards the downed gate or the burning fuel tanks. A swarm of walkers had been stumbling up the tracks, now with the light and noise leading them they were stumbling faster. The first ones were climbing through the downed fences.

The first Terminus resident fell to the swarm, screaming.

Daryl pried open the train car door with a crowbar. Rick stepped out, followed by Michonne and Carl. Daryl's eyes scanned them, then moved on to the strangers emerging from the darkness.

"Ready?" Daryl asked.

"Yep," Carl grinned, "Lead the way Uncle Daryl."

"Dafuck you just call me?"

Despite the fire and explosions, the gunfire and the screams, Carl laughed aloud. "And I'm gonna teach Judy to."

Daryl huffed but led the way back around the train car to the fence. There was a tarp tossed over the barbed wire. Daryl and Rick took position to help everyone over the fence. Tyreese suddenly appeared out of the darkness to catch Carl as he climbed over. He handed Carl the bag of weapons to hand them out as everyone joined him.

"Lost the truck, somethin' blew in the engine," Tyreese reported. "Sasha?"

Rick pulled Sasha forward to be the next over the fence. Tyreese caught her in a firm hug then set her aside to help the others. They climbed one by one. Abraham lifted Rosita up high to climb over, then helped Rick and Daryl push Eugene over.

Daryl looked at him as Abraham offered his cupped hands. He looked to Rick. "New friend," Rick replied to the unasked question.

"I'm Abe," Abraham introduced.

"Daryl," Daryl replied as he stepped into the offered hand and climbed out. He landed and immediately readied his crossbow. "We need to go."

"Where's Beth?" Maggie asked finally.

"That way," Daryl pointed. Once Rick and Abraham climbed over, Daryl took point to lead the way. "She's fine."

Carol jogged up, "The fire's spreading. We need to move."

"Good," Abe said. "I seriously need to take a piss."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth stood in the small clearing with Judith in her arms, tucked inside Daryl's jacket. The baby slept soundly against her chest as she paced and rocked, humming softly. She heard people approaching and cautiously shifted Judith's weight onto one arm and pulled her knife. Daryl stepped out of the woods first, followed closely by Maggie and Rick. Beth smiled.

Just then a walker stumbled out of the woods right behind Beth, groaning loudly. Maggie gasped as Daryl lifted the crossbow. Without breaking the rhythm of her lullaby, Beth turned and slammed the knife into the Walker's temple. She started to yank the knife back out, but the weight of the falling walker was too much. She stumbled. Eugene leapt forward, faster than anyone had seen him move. He caught Beth by the shoulders and kept her upright. She looked from him over to Daryl who just nodded.

"I'm Eugene," the stranger greeted in a whisper. "Nice to meet you Beth. And Judith." He pulled the jacket back a little to peek inside at the baby. "Gorgeous." Beth frowned.

"Eugene," Rosita hissed as she walked up. "Don't do stuff like that! Sorry Beth for a genius he can be a real idiot. I'm Rosita."

"Nobody move," Came a sharp order from the woods. Gareth stepped into the clearing behind Beth and placed his gun to her neck. "Or I will kill both of them. One shot, two bodies."

Rosita started to subtly pull her gun, but then Gareth was joined by two more men and Mary, all heavily armed. She froze as a gun was aimed at Eugene, another at her, the third added to Beth and the baby.

"Bring the woman," one of the men hissed, smirking at Rosita, "She looks hot. And the fat boy will feed us for a week."

"Feed you?" Eugene choked. "Feed you? Do you have any idea what eating human flesh will do to you?"

Gareth snorted, "Been doing it for a while now and we've been fine. Once we got over the gag reflex, it doesn't taste all that bad. Better than nothing that's for damn sure. This place was our sanctuary. Until men came in and took it. Rapes and beatings that went on for days. Until we took it back. You're either the hunter or the prey. We learned that lesson. So when the next group came, we took them. And now we're taking these three. Consider them to be payment for what you took from us. Anyone comes at us, the Rabbit and the Baby will drop first."

Maggie was sobbing quietly as Glenn held her back. Michonne had hold of Carl.

But Beth's eyes were on Daryl alone. He was shifting slowly, moving into a better position. When he reached it, he nodded, once. Beth whirled and slammed her knife towards Gareth's neck. She missed her mark, bouncing off of his shoulder, but still sliced deeply into his cheek. He fell back, screaming, his gun discharging harmlessly into the ground. Judith startled and began to wail. Daryl fired the crossbow and caught Gareth just next to the carotid artery. Eugene grabbed Beth as Rosita grabbed for him and yanked them out of the way.

Tyrese slammed into one of the men, throwing him into a tree so hard his skull fractured. The man was dead before he dropped. Tyrese stood panting over the man's body.

Abe lurched out of the darkness and grabbed the other man. He put him into a chokehold and pulled and twisted until the man's neck snapped. He tossed him aside and rolled to go to Rosita and Eugene.

Carol and Michonne yanked Mary away from Gareth. "You have no right," Mary snarled at them. "You came into our home and destroyed it. Why? Because you think what we're doing is wrong? That's none of your business!"

"It is when you take our family," Michonne replied as she wrestled the gun away from the woman. "When you intend to rape or kill or eat our people?"

"He's my child, you've killed my child!" Mary tried to go back to Gareth.

"And you tried to kill ours," Michonne replied as she aimed the gun and shot Mary in the forehead.

Daryl and Rick advanced on Gareth who was bleeding heavily but trying to crawl to his gun. Rick kicked him over onto his back. "You won't survive this," Gareth gasped, choking on the blood draining down his throat. "Unless you are willing to do the unthinkable."

Rick gave a short humorless laugh, "What makes you think we aren't?"

"When you get to hell, ask for Joe," Daryl said. Then he yanked the bolt from Gareth's neck, slicing open the carotid. They rose and moved away as the man's blood pumped out.

Maggie had gone to Beth, weeping and clutching at her. Beth scowled and pushed Maggie back. She was rocking Judith, trying to soothe the hysterical baby. "Shh, Judith. It's all right. That mean man made a big noise, didn't he? But he's gone now." She rubbed the baby's back through the jacket. "No more noise, I promise." Everyone gathered around as she began to sway and hum softly.

Carl hugged Beth and rested his head close to Judith. Rick stroked the baby's hair and she finally settled. Judith snuffled a few more times, then dropped her head back against Beth's chest and fell back to sleep.

Rick sighed, "Thank you Beth. We need to get moving." He kissed her forehead, "OK?" Beth nodded.

"Where are we going?" Glenn asked as Maggie was finally able to hug her sister, careful not to disturb the baby.

"Place not too far," Daryl replied. "Ain't much but there's water and shelter." He hefted the crossbow to his shoulder and touched Beth's arm. She started walking behind him.

The others followed, moving to surround her and Judith. Rick walked on one side of her, Maggie on the other. Glenn held Maggie's hand as they walked out of the dense woods and reached the tracks. The moon was bright overhead, giving them enough light to see by. They marched along quietly, attracting few walkers. The ones that stumbled onto them were easily dispatched by Daryl's bow or Michonne's knife.

"Miss your katana?" Daryl asked softly.

"Nah," Michonne replied, ignoring the fact that she'd just reached back for it for the third time.

"I do," Carl said. "You could take them out from further away."

"We'll get it back," Rick reassured him.

"What?" Glenn stopped, "We just barely got out of there with our lives and you want to go back?"

"Don't want to. Will," Rick replied. He walked forward to turn and face everyone. "They took stuff from us that I want back. They took things from others that we can maybe use. But mostly because they don't get to live. They don't get to just keep going having done what they've done. So we'll get to Daryl's place and rest up a bit. Then we'll go back and take what we need."

Voices overlapped as they argued softly.

Beth walked over to a tree near Daryl and leaned against it to rest. Bob walked over to her, "Hey kiddo, how ya doin'?"

"OK," she whispered.

Daryl walked over. Bob looked at him, "How much farther is it? Beth's tired."

"I'm fine," she retorted, sighing as everyone drew close around her. "I'm really fine."

"Can I carry Judy for a while?" Carl asked. "I haven't got to hold her much."

"Sure," Beth replied. They carefully passed the baby over to her brother, who zipped her inside of his jacket. "Thanks."

"Thank you," Carl said as he cuddled Judith.

Daryl started to hand his bow over to Bob, "I'll piggyback you for a while," he told Beth.

"Daryl," Rick said. "I need you on point. And armed. One of us will carry her a bit."

"I'll do it," Eugene offered. "What? I'm the only one without a weapon, least I can do is be a pack mule for a few miles."

"I really can walk," Beth protested. "I'm not weak."

"Beth, honey, you've been through a lot," Michonne replied. "You're not weak, but right now you're hurting. So Eugene is going to carry you for a bit."

Beth sighed, but nodded. Eugene turned his back and stooped slightly. Daryl lifted her to his back. Eugene let out a huff of air as he hooked his wrists under her knees.

"She's heavier than she looks," Daryl said. He pushed closer to Eugene's face. "You drop her, I drop you. Got it?"

"Got it."

They started walking again. Abraham and Rosita on one side of Eugene with Beth, Maggie and Glenn on the other. Bob sped up to catch up to Daryl and Rick on point.

"What's under the bandage?" Bob whispered to Daryl.

"Cut on her head," Daryl replied. "Not deep but it bled a lot."

"Head wounds usually do. What caused it?"

"Dunno," Daryl admitted. "Girl and a guy took her from me, threw her into the trunk of a car. Girl beat the shit out of her for a few days. Then they locked her into the trunk for a few more. Wrists were bound with thin rope that cut in. They sliced her leg open cutting off her clothes; that bled a lot too. Didn't give her much to eat or drink. I only got her back a few days ago." His voice carried to the others.

"I'll check her over when we get where we're going," Bob said. "She seems OK, just worn out."

Daryl nodded, "She was in shock for a bit. Cold. Dehydrated. I got her warm, got water and little bit of food in her."'

Bob smiled, "Sounds like you did good." He slowed his pace again so that he walked with Sasha and Tyreese.

Maggie reached out to Beth. Beth smiled and caught her hand. "I never thought I'd see you again," Maggie whispered, kissing Beth's fingers.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

They reached the garage. Rick, Carol, Michonne, and Daryl made a quick sweep, finding it empty. Daryl dropped his crossbow near the truck that still held the feather tick mattress. "Terminus people used this as a base," he reported. "This is where they brought Beth." He pointed at the car. He walked back out and went straight to Eugene. Beth went willingly into his arms. Daryl nodded his thanks to Eugene, who nodded back. "It's clear, but we'll have to keep watch. They know about this place too." He carried Beth up into the garage.

Inside they found a few lanterns, enough to spread a dim light around the open space. Daryl sat Beth on the truck tailgate and Bob came over. He gently peeled back the bandage on her forehead as Maggie held a lantern close.

"This is healing fine," Bob reported. "We'll leave it open tonight, let it get some air." He slid the jacket back. "Anything broken? Ribs?"

"No," Beth replied. "Just bruised." She winced as he pressed on a sensitive spot on her side.

"You have broken ribs before?"

Beth nodded, "Took a spill off a horse."

"Nellie?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "Tossed her into a fence when a bird flew out of the grass."

Bob checked her wrists, putting fresh ointment and bandages on the deeper cuts. Her leg was also left to air. "OK. Next patient." He gestured to Carl.

"You guys have really been through hell," Glenn said. He was standing with Tara, Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita when Rick and Michonne walked over.

"Yeah," Rick replied. "But we came out the other side. Beth got the worst of it, but she came out of it."

"Hey," Sasha came over holding the t-shirt Daryl had found in the souvenir shop. "I know this place. We came here on a school trip in like third or fourth grade. There's a few buildings made up to look like a frontier town, a cabin…"

"Stay out of the cabin," Daryl said from his place next to Beth and Carl. He was holding a sleeping Judith. Beth shivered and everyone exchanged glances.

"OK," Sasha said, "But the other buildings…"

"Been checked," Daryl replied. "Souvenir shop had that shirt and a few pair of shorts. Handful of lighters and Swiss Army knives that are in my bag. Sodas from a machine are too. That's it."

"What about the apartments above the shops? The people who worked here lived above the shops. If nothing else it would be a soft bed to sleep in for a few nights," Sasha reported. "Also there is a parking area for the buses and a picnic area with a snack shop."

"First light," Rick said. "We'll check it out. For now, grab a vehicle and get some rest."

Beth and Carl stretched out in the bed of the truck and settled Judith between them. Michonne and Daryl covered them with the quilt from Daryl's bag. "I'm gonna take watch," Daryl reported.

"No," Rick replied. "We were able to rest a bit in the train car. You, Carol, and Tyreese didn't so you rest first."

The others scattered around. Tyreese walked over to a car and stretched out in the back seat with a massive sigh. Carol climbed into the front seat of another and curled up.

Daryl climbed onto the tailgate of the truck. Beth lifted her head, then scooted forward a bit, making room behind her. Daryl stretched out in the space. He reached over and brushed Carl's hair back, then dropped his hand onto Judith's leg.

"You OK?" Tara asked Maggie who was watching Beth.

"I gave up on her," Maggie said. "I didn't look for her. I just assumed she was dead."

Rick turned back from the window where he was keeping watch. He scowled at them both, "Keep your voices down. She doesn't need to hear that from her sister." His eyes cut to Tara then looked away.

Tara swallowed hard, "You recognize me, don't you?"

"Yeah," Rick replied, turning away.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

Tara inhaled deeply, "I was there. At the prison. Bri… The Governor told us you were evil. He convinced us to help him attack so that we would have a safe place. We didn't know. We just followed him. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Maggie just stared in shock.

"You didn't want to be there," Rick said. "It was obvious. That's why I tried to talk to you. You helped Glenn." He shrugged, "You're with us now." He went back to staring out the window.

"You lied to me," Maggie said to Glenn, tears filling her eyes. She pushed up and walked across the floor to shove open the door and stalk outside.

"Maggie," Glenn called, too loudly in the confined space.

Judith fussed at being woken up. Daryl lifted his head and glowered at Glenn as Beth soothed the baby. Glenn followed Maggie out the door. Tara went over to the only empty car, the one with the cross in the rear window, and curled up in the back seat.

"Lovers spat," Abraham whispered as he walked over to Rick. Rick sighed and shrugged. He glanced over to the truck bed where Beth had gotten Judith back to sleep and where Carl slept soundly. "I'm wired," Abraham said. "Why don't you go get some rest? I'll keep watch."

Rick nodded and stood up, handing the rifle over to Abraham. He walked over to the truck and carefully slid into the front bench seat.

*x*x*x*x*x*

"Maggie I am sorry," Glenn said. "I didn't want to upset you, or have you reject Tara outright. I found her hiding in one of the cages at the prison. She hadn't fired a single shot. The Governor had helped her and her sister with their father. They trusted him."

Maggie nodded, tears falling, "So much has happened."

"I know," he pulled her close. "It's going to be OK. We're together."

*x*x*x*x*x*

Judith opened her eyes and reached up to rub them. Her vision cleared and she stared up at the two faces closest to her. She squealed, happy to see them.

Carl woke, confused for a second, then thrilled to have his sister there. He took her waving hand in his and kissed it. She giggled and bopped him on the nose. "Beep," he whispered. She squealed again.

Beth stirred and stretched. Daryl lifted his head. He looked around at the rising light.

Judith kicked her feet, then cringed and began to cry. Beth awoke completely as Rick appeared next to the truck bed, "I'll take her."

"She's wet," Beth advised as Carl lifted his sister up to Rick.

"Got diapers here," Tyreese approached with the bag. He stretched a changing pad out on the edge of the mattress.

Rick laid her down and stripped off her pants and the soiled diaper. A quick wipe, fresh diaper and powder later and Judith was back to giggling and cooing. Tyreese stroked her head, "She's been such a happy baby."

"I still cannot thank you enough for getting her out of there," Rick said as he cradled Judith to his chest. "Carl and I saw the car seat and blood… we thought she was gone."

"I followed Mika and Lizzy. They were trying to carry it but it was too heavy for them. My arm was bleeding pretty bad. Must've gotten in the seat when I scooped her out."

Rick nodded, "Again all I can say is thank you." Everyone was awake and looking to him. "Let's grab some breakfast. Then we'll head into this museum to see what's what. Once we get the place secured, I'm going back to Terminus. See what can be salvaged, put an end to anyone left."

"I'm with you," Carol said. Michonne and Daryl both nodded.

"Rick's right," Bob said. "They don't deserve to survive this. I'm in."

"Bob," Sasha gasped.

"No, Sasha. Not after what they've done. To all those people seeking sanctuary. To those they abducted," Bob replied. "We end this here and now. Or we'll spend the rest of our days waiting for the gun to get shoved into our backs. Small team would be best. Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Carol, and I. Infiltrate, get our shit back, and take care of anyone we need to. We'll be back before you know it. Personally I want to sleep in a real bed again if those apartments are really furnished." He smirked at Sasha and wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"I won't go with you. Can't," Abraham said. "But we can hang back and help keep an eye on things here. You said there's water?"

Daryl nodded, "Pump in the center of town works. Water's good." Daryl rubbed Beth's back then opened his bag to begin unpacking cans, "Got fruit here. Couple cans of ham and tuna."

Abe gathered the containers and he, Tyreese, and Glenn went for the water. They sat around sharing the food, laughing as Beth fed Judith canned apples that she mashed up. The baby kept squealing, obviously loving the sweet taste.

***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* **

_Writers keep writing what they write  
>Some where another pretty vein just died<br>I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
>That you're the antidote to everything except for me<em>

_A constellation of tears on your lashes  
>Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes<br>In the end everything collides  
>My childhood spat back out the monster that you see<em>

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up  
>Light 'em up, up, up<br>Light 'em up, up, up  
>I'm on fire - Lyrics by Wentz, Peter  Stump, Patrick / Trohman, Joseph / Hurley, Andrew / Walker, Butch / Hill, John © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*


End file.
